What happened last night?
by Umbra1
Summary: Ash wakes up to find himself in bed with someone else. He runs away but must come back. What will happen next?


I woke up to find that my face was buried in something furry, what is that? "_Pikachu" _I answered myself. Without a second thought I started drifting off to sleep again, before I realised that my body was pressed tightly against something warm. My eyes shot open, to find that my face was not on Pikachu's yellow fur, but on brown hair. I lifted my head and found that I was not the only one in my bed, there was another person lying next to me sound asleep. I put my head down on my pillow, "_What happened last night?" _I silently asked myself. I tried my hardest to picture where I was last night, and what I did. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't do it, "_I must have had way too much last night" _I announced in my head.

I peeled myself of the other person as quietly and as softly as I could, getting up and realising that not only was I in bed with someone else, I was also naked. I felt my face heating up as I gathered my clothes from around the room. I bent over to pick up my shirt when I found myself face to face with the person in bed. When I noticed who it was I stumbled back and fell on the floor, making a loud thud as I hit the ground. Cursing myself for being so loud I got up and ran out the door, only looking back to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "_That was Gary Oak. I was naked in bed, with Gary Oak"_. Still not believing it I kept walking, not realising until I was on the street that I had left Pikachu behind.

_"Damn it!" _I thought "_Now I have to go back up there, what if he's awake now?"_ With great reluctance I got back into the elevator and pressed the button that take me back to floor 3. When the elevator stopped I walked back to my room, and opened the door as quietly as possible. "_Gary's not in bed" _my heart was beating so hard from fear that I thought I would pass out. When I didn't drop to the floor unconscious, I made my way to the bed to collect Pikachu. He was confused when I picked him up he tried to protest but I slammed my hand over his mouth, and made for the door.

Just when I thought I was home free, the bathroom door opened to reveal a naked Gary with a towel wrapped around his face drying his hair. I couldn't help but look down. My eyes drifted across his beautiful body, taking in every bit, before resting on his crotch. Looking at his cock made mine get hard, so I kept looking. It was at that moment that Gary took the towel away from his head, noticing me there, staring slack jawed and his genitals.

"Hey! What are you doing? Who do you think you are!?" He screamed at me.

"I - uh..." My mouth couldn't form words, I kept trying to make up an excuse, but I couldn't. Then he grabbed me, and shoved me against the wall.

I was expecting to be hit, for staring at his cock. But instead he locked his lips with mine. My eyes grew in shock, "_Gary is kissing me, why?" _I thought, before I couldn't think anymore.

Realising that I could no longer fight the urge, I kissed him back. He pushed his tongue against my lips, I opened my mouth to let it in. We were standing there, against the wall making out for a good five minutes before I could no longer take it, I reached down and tore off the towel that he now had wrapped around him. I shoved him off me and onto the bed, I wasted no time before I spread his legs open and stared at his cock in awe. Now hard his cock must have been at least 9 inches. I ran the tip of tongue from the base to the tip, slowly.

"Ash" he panted.

I then engulfed his whole arousal, making him moan my name again. I started to work my mouth up and down, and continued picking up speed.

This continued for another 5 or so minutes before he almost screamed "Ash, I'm almost there!" This made me want him more.

I quickened my pace and he exploded into my mouth, I swallowed every drop he gave me, and let his cock drop out of my mouth.

"That was… Amazing" he said, panting as he was out of breath. I looked into his eyes and gave a smirk, "Now, it's my turn"


End file.
